1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for sports training.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Many methods have been proposed for training people to improve theft skills in sporting activities. However, the known methods suffer from serious disadvantages. For example, they make use of intrusive equipment and/or methods which are distracting or impossible to use during normal play; and/or do not provide immediate information to the player; and/or do not provide information in a form which the player can easily understand and act upon; and/or cannot be adjusted to reflect important variables, in particular the skill level of the player.